The Hunger Games Simulator
The Hunger Games simulator is the third simulator released on Brantsteele and the first one non game show-related. It was originally released on Brantsteele.net on 25th December, 2014 and was designed by Jacob and programmed by Brant Steele. Because of it's movie-like format compares to the reality-show format of other Brantsteele simulators, it has received popular acclaim, due to its ability to be used as a complex "death simulator". It is inspired in the 2012 American science fiction film and novel, both of the same name, by Suzzane Collins, in which boys and girls between the ages of 12 and 18 must take part in the titular Hunger Games, a televised annual event in which the "tributes" are required to fight to the death until there is only one survivor. Due to the violent nature of the Hunger Games, this simulator this is the only one which requires the users to agree to terms and be either older than 13 or have parental permission to use it. There is only one version of this simulator released. There is currently no simple version of it. Format 24-48 tributes play a "kill-or-be-killed" race where they attempt to survive the Hunger Games. This is simulated through random events that can have 1-5 people involved. Some events will be fatal, and if another survivor is the direct cause of a death, they will be considered to have "killed" another survivor. While the winner is the one who survives longest, kills provide a statistic and can also be considered "bonus points" for the killers. At the end of a day, the survivors who died (or lost) that day will be displayed, with a summary of the game thus far available. The competition finishes once there is only one tribute left, and they will be declared Winner of the Hunger Games. Simulation structure The Hunger Games' simulator is split in a non-determined-days of competition. This is the one of the few simulators that don't have a predefined structure as it depends on how much does the tributes last to be killed or kill. Anyway it uses to last around x days. The general structure of a normal day would be: * Two pages of events, where we can read what is every tribute doing. * One page of Fallen Tributes, where we can check who are the tributes who have died and are no longer competing. The Fallen Tributes are always displayed after the sentence: "of fallen tributes cannon shots can be heard in the distance." * After that we have the option of going back to check Everyone status, to see who is alive and who is not or skip this to next days' events. There are some times when no tributes died during a Fallen Tributes-page, so in this case the page will shown: "0 cannon shots can be heard in the distance", and the competition will keep going with the same competitors. During the simulation there are some special events which can cause modifications on the simulation like: * The Bloodbath. First event of the simulator, where the tributes can compete for valuable weapons, food, water and packs full of other valuable supplies that could be useful during the games. Alternatively, tributes may attempt to simply flee or hide for safety. * The Feast. In it, the Cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families, which the tributes may scramble to get, die trying, or simply ignore it altogether. * Arena Events. Extremely dangerous events created by those running the game are released into the arena, such as: "acidic rain pours down in the arena" or " a tsunami rolls into the arena" which are extremely fatal and create high death rates. Setting options Every simulator has different setting options. Not all of them share the same options as the nature of every simulator is different. For a full list of setting options and more information about this visit this article: here. The Hunger Games Simulator has many different setting options for the gamers to be able to make an unique simulation. Now we are showing a plain list (without description) of all the available options for The Hunger Games simulator: * Adjust size (24-36-48) * Edit cast * Death rate (very high, high, medium, low) * Cornucopia and Feast (normal / decreased) * Arena Events (enabled / disabled) * Modify Events Custom Text On 1st March, 2017 it was published and update of the simulator where users can change the default text on the simulator if they are interested in a non-violent simulation of the Hunger Games, if they want to remove the Hunger Games terms and phrases that were previously attached to all simulations, or if they can think of their own creative theme. This feature is located on the Options' section of the simulator and is still an Experimental feature, as it's the first simulator which gives this option. It gives the users the chance of changing every title, description and default text on the simulator. For a full non-violent simulation it's necessary to also change the simulators' events, which can be done on Modify events section. Category:Simulators Category:BrantSteele